thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Bergmann
|death = |hometown = Leawood, Kansas |BothSeasons = Y |challenges = Fresh Meat (final) The Duel (won) The Ruins Fresh Meat II Rivals (final) Battle of the Exes ''Battle of the Seasons'' (2012) Rivals II (won) Battle of the Exes II Rivals III War of the Worlds (final) War of the Worlds 2 |challengewins = 22 |eliminations = 21 (14 wins, 7 losses) |money = $298,000 |BothSpinoffs = Y |spinoffs = Spring Break Challenge (coach) Champs vs. Pros (final) ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017) ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2018) (final) |spinoffchallengewins = 13 |spinoffelim = 5 (5 wins) |spinoffmoney = $9,200 |twitter = WestonBergmann |instagram = westonbergmann }}Weston "Wes" Bergmann was a contestant from The Real World: Austin. He was a winner of The Duel and Rivals II, and a finalist on Fresh Meat, Rivals, Champs vs. Pros, ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2018), and War of the Worlds. He also competed on The Ruins, Fresh Meat II, Battle of the Exes, ''Battle of the Seasons'' (2012), Battle of the Exes II, Rivals III, ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017), and War of the Worlds 2. Biography Retrieved from MTV.com Fresh Meat Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Wes received $10,000 for finishing the "Miles of Exile" Final Challenge in third place. The Duel Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Wes did not participate in the "Dine-N-Dash" challenge due to an uneven number of contestants on the two teams. *Wes received $150,000 for winning "The Rio Deal" Final Challenge. The Ruins Challenge History Elimination History Fresh Meat II Challenge History Elimination History Rivals Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Wes received $25,000 for finishing the Final Challenge in second place. Battle of the Exes Challenge History Elimination History Battle of the Seasons (2012) Challenge History Elimination History Rivals II Challenge History Notes *Wes received $62,500 for winning the "Nightmare Island" Final Challenge. **Wes received an additional $500 for winning the "Swingers" challenge, bringing his total earnings to $63,000. Battle of the Exes II Challenge History Elimination History Rivals III Challenge History Elimination History Champs vs. Pros Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Wes raised $1,000 for the American Cancer Society for participating in the season. Champs vs. Stars (2017) Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Wes raised $5,000 for the American Cancer Society for being the MVP of the "Jumbo Foosball" challenge. Champs vs. Stars (2018) Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Despite finishing the "Bankroll" Final Challenge in third place, Wes raised $3,200 for 36 Degrees North from his individual bank account. War of the Worlds Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Wes received $50,000 for finishing "The Death Path" Final Challenge in third place. War of the Worlds 2 Challenge History Elimination History Trivia *Wes and Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio share the record for most elimination rounds participated in by a male contestant, with 21 each. **He also holds the record for most elimination wins by a male contestant, with 14. **He also holds the record for most consecutive elimination wins by a male contestant, with eight. **He, Casey Cooper, and Sarah Greyson share the record for most elimination wins in a single Challenge season, with five each. *Wes is the only contestant to compete on every Challenge spinoff. External Links *Wes' Real World Wiki Page Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:The Real World Contestants Category:Fresh Meat Contestants Category:The Duel Contestants Category:The Ruins Contestants Category:Spring Break Challenge Contestants Category:Fresh Meat II Contestants Category:Rivals Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes Contestants Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012) Contestants Category:Rivals II Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes II Contestants Category:Rivals III Contestants Category:Champs vs. Pros Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018) Contestants Category:War of the Worlds Contestants Category:War of the Worlds 2 Contestants Category:Winners